Armors
Armors is is a type of apparel that is worn on the players body in the Respawnables, most of them providing you skill-enhancing benefits. There is a HUGE variety of clothes to use at your disposal,though some offer the same benefits for different costs. The three skills they can boost are Health, Agility and Accuracy. While you start off with no boosts at all,you can begin amassing cash and gold to purchase some of the strongest armors around! When buying armors to enhance skills,you can choose to enhance only one certain skill,or you can choose to enhance many skills. The choice is yours. One thing stands true though:Never underestimate the boosts of an armor! Making the right choices While every armor in Respawnables is unique one way or another,this is not necessarily so in the boosts they provide. For example,while the Mohawk and Dreadlocks both provide a 2% agility boost,the Mohawk costs a mere 850 cash,whereas the Dreadlocks costs 4000 cash! Now,a 3150 cash difference may not mean much to you,but think about bigger purchases,especially those considering gold. The cash difference can be huge,so it is important that you make the right choices. Do not fret, for we have crafted a simple 3-step plan to identify the best clothing to purchase (of course, if you are all about being the trendiest in town/a perfectionist, you can ignore this section.) # First,compare the boosts they provide. Obviously,you are better off purchasing the Combat Helmet rather than the Army Cap. However,if you are deciding between two armors of the same boosts,it will be time to move to Step 2... # Compare the prices(if they are the same).You would be better off with the Ballistic Face Mask than the Zombie head,a 70 gold saving! However,the hardest of all purchases can be between a gold item and a cash item. If this is where you are(and you are not a huge fan of using multiplayer to obtain the resources needed for that item),move to step 3! # Assume 5 gold=2250 cash. Every 5 matches in single player,you will encounter a boss. Assuming you manage to obtain 5 gold from the boss every match,the amount of cash you get from every match(If you win) will be 2250 cash. An example can be between the Black Mask and the Combat Helmet. Using our theory, the Black Mask can be worth 45000 cash, a much worse choice than the 16000 cash needed for a Combat Helmet. Besides, gold is much more important anyway... So there is your three step plan to making the right choices! Be a thrifty shopper,and you might just be able to get the items you need much faster than you expected! Head Armors The head armors in the Respawnables allow you to customize your head to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: Recruit Of course,we can further classify these armors,based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide,all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy boosting heads 2% boost ClassicClassic Flat TopFlat Top imagehi.jpg imageybyb.jpg 5% boost Green BeretGreen Beret Veteran MIB Sunglasses Cyborg Ranger Trick or Treat 7% boost Yeti Head Bhbhimage.jpg 10% boost [[Urban Ops Beret|'Urban Ops Beret']] Imageybby.jpg Agility boosting heads 2% boost Mohawk Emo Dreadlocks 5% boost Ninja Master Vampire Hunter Hat High School Vampire Ecto Goggles Trapper Hat 7% boost [[Rioter Ski Mask|'Rioter Ski Mask']] [[Easter Bunny Ears|'Easter Bunny Ears']] Health boosting heads 2% boost Army Cap 5% boost The Camper Santa's Beard Ballistic Face Mask Black Mask Combat Helmet Riot Helmet Zombie 10% boost [[Desert Helmet|'Desert Helmet']] Anti-Explosive Mask Category:Head armor